High School Affair: A Zashley Story
by zashleyfanxxo
Summary: Zac & Ashley were the perfect couple in high school until he&vanessa have an affair that breaks them up. Five years later, zac&vanessa are married & one day he&ashley run into each other, they fall in love all over again. Will they get a second chance?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N this is written by two people Nicole and myself. Our tumblrs are hellyeahashleytizzy & lovesstardust  
**

**High School Affair  
**

Chapter 1: Harmony Of Your Passion Within

The clock ticked and ticked, every second Ashley looked at it, it looked like the time was going even slower. She was getting impatient, she has been in History class for what it seems forever and has been listening to Mrs. Munroe babble on about the government. There was only a few days left until summer vacation has begun and Ashley was excited as ever, especially since her boyfriend of three years, Zac was gonna spend most of the summer with her in a beach house Ashley's parents rented out for the two.

"The hot sun, clear blue ocean, dolphins in the morning and long summer nights of cuddling on the sunset." ash imagined in her head. She was in the middle of the day dream when her friend Miley said, "Ashley? Ash!"

Ashley snapped out of it, "What?" she asked.

Miley reminded her,"the bell it just ran, time to go home."

Ashley jumped out of her seat and screamed in joy, "YIPPIE!"

The petite brunette ran out of class as fast as she could to rush to her locker.

"Guess who?" Zac said, covering Ashley's eyes from behind her while Ashley was looking through her locker.

"Hm. Either Brad Pitt or Zac. I'm hoping its Brad Pitt in a cheetah thong." she giggled.

Zac chuckled sarcastically and turned ashley around, smiling at her as her brown caramel eyes popped open. He lightly kissed her lips and then laced their fingers together tightly, holding his girlfriends hand tight. "I missed you, Ash. I couldn't stop thinking about what tonight will be like."

Ashley smiled brightly at him, "Me either."

Tonight was there third year anniversary and knowing Zac he had something special planned for them two, every date he comes up with is practically like a fairytale, in fact every day with zac was like a fairytale to ashley. She felt like the luckiest girl in the world, she couldn't believe this handsome, musc ular man was so into her. Ashley leaned in and lightly placed a peck on his lips but then Zac pulled her against him and deepened the kiss.

Eventually she pushed him away slightly and giggled, "Baby, we are in the school hallway. Wait, okay?"

Zac sighed turning his somewhat frown into a smirk, "we could always take this outside in the parking lot."

She laughed again, running her fingers through his brown locks,"Very funny."

Zac smiled half heartily, "Well look I'll pick you up at seven tonight for our anniversary, be ready."

Ashley nodded then gave her boyfriend a kiss on the cheek before they went their separate ways.

LATER THAT DAY

The rest of the day had pretty much gone to waste. All the afternoon classes were a dud because Zac wasn't in any of her classes. He made every class something else. His goofy facial expressions, his quirky comments and outrageous breakouts into whatever was on his mind at the time. Its something he was good at. Most of their friends were only in her classes in the morning. There was only one exception to that statement. It was the last class Study and the only person that she would talk to would be Vanessa. Vanessa Hudgens was the undercover exotic beauty some of the guys would say. Not that Ashley would ever admit to it but she thought so to. Ever since Vanessa came here she had her eye on Zac. It hadn't bothered Ashley because she trusted Zac enough. Ashley wasn't naive either though. Zac was 17 years old and had a penis. Any guy at that age thought more with his dick than his head any day. She would know.

Ashley was already seated in her seat when the bell rung. Vanessa took her normal seat straight across to the left next to Ashley. Vanessa every time she looked at Ashley would see the shine in her eyes that only one boy could give her, Zac. She couldn't believe that he would be with her at all times for the whole summer alone at that beach house. Beyond everything g, Ashley had no clue what went on when Zac was supposed to be at work. Half the days he has scheduled weren't actual days there but at her house. She didn't really find it fair that he would give her everything but she was willing to take any piece of him she could. It was such a sick situation. Zac promised her one day they would be together but just like it would end up, they wouldnt be. As he once promised, he broke it. He told her when the last day of school came they would be done. He was no longer going to risk him and Ashley. She knew he loved her with everything and she was only that quickie. It broke her her heart every time it ran wildly through her mind.

Vanessa pushed the thought out of her head and turned her neck towards Ashley,"So what does Zac have planned for the two of you tonight?"

Ashley knew she was being nosy but thought she would slightly rub in her face. She looked at Vanessa with a slight smirk,"I'm not really sure but whatever Zac doe s for me is amazing. I have no doubt hes going to make this most worthwhile night."

Vanessa almost wanted to gag at the thought as her stomach twisted into knots from jealously. She tried to hide it with a small smile,"Oh wow! Your really lucky."

Ashley nodded her head casually knowing this was true,"It is. I couldn't have been given a better boyfriend than him. He's my rock and im his."

Vanessa almost felt guilty but that feeling quickly diminished. She didn't want to say anything more so she smiled cutely at Ashley before diving into her homework. If she knew any better by the end of the night she would in Zac's bed and not Ashley's.

Zac had skipped off to the gym after sixth period. His last period usually went to weight training for basketball. He was captain and if he wanted to stay in that position than his endurance must stay top priority. The school day was over and Zac was the very last one in the locker room since normally he was the last one to finish since he worked the hardest. He had a towel around his waist as he stepped out of the hot shower and stepped in front of the mirror. Wiping the condensation off he looked at the necklace with a promise ring onto the chain, and smiled. Just a year ago he decided to buy a promise ring for Ashley just to show his love for her, and he knew it would make her happy and less worried. Normally Ashley would freak out a year back because of all the girls throwing themselves at Zac. He was pretty bright too and he had a six pack that nobody in the whole school had. But Zac always ignored the stunning girls and just thought about his lady, Ashley. He couldn't help but keep thinking that tonight was going to be a good night. He wanted nothing more than to show Ashley how much he loved her. He truly did. She made his hear soar and no matter what happened she would keep that smile plastered across his face. He r luscious brunette hair and those caramel eyes he would never let go. His life belonged with her. It has been for three years. There was just one tiny problem with the whole situation. He was stupid and was cheating on her with Vanessa. It was almost as if she was disease. She was to much for Zac to handle. After so many times, he just gave in and those three times a week he was supposed to be at work, he was in Vanessa's bed. He hadn't stopped doing it but that was going to change. He was planning the whole summer with her. All smiles and the best part was his sunshine was going to be there by his side. Tonight was the night he was going to make all his problems to g o away. Make Ashley feel like the most special girl that he has ever graced upon as he always tried to. Part two would be to break things off with Vanessa. He sighed away his frustrations that guiltless the panes of his stomach. Sure the guilt hurt him , badly but he knew if he told Ashley that they would be over for good, he just didn't want that. He was deeply in love with Ashley, he doesn't want to hurt her at any cost. Vanessa was just a sexy little fling that hes got going on, he's tried so many times to quit. The first time that the affair took place flashed through his mind and he couldn't even stare at his face in the mirror anymore.

"Hey Zaccy." a small, familiar voice spoke.

He turned around and saw Vanessa there in a mini skirt that showed off her long legs and a belly button shirt that showed off her toned stomach and it was so tight that it made her bust look ten times as bigger. His eyes wandered up and down her body and he swallowed hard, the feeling he normally got when she purposely dressed like this.

"Uh. Hey." he replied back, looking the other way to pretend he wasn't interested.

"You look sexy. In a towel this time, nothing under it, hm? You are just ready for me." she giggled, resting her body against his.

"Vanessa.." he tried fighting back, pushing her away from him but then she grabbed his member which made him groan in pleasure but at the same time frustration. "Shit.." he mumbled under his breath, biting his lip.

Vanessa smiled pleased and began to kiss Zac's neck roughly, pretty quickly as well, she knew all the right places. He finally stopped letting her get what she wanted by pushing her away completely.

"Vanessa, I have a girlfriend." he shouted.

She rolled her eyes, "So? That hasn't stopped you before. And anyway its pretty obvious that Ashley is much less sexier than I am. I mean seriously."

She grabbed Zac's hands and placed them onto her bottom. "..no." he whispered, "She's beautiful."

Vanessa just ignored every word he said and proceeded with the teasing by continuing to kiss his neck, soon things got so far that he couldn't take it anymore and just gave in. Vanessa screamed in ecstasy, both of them there laying down on th e locker room floor.

Zac looked at the clock and noticed that it was almost seven.

He stood up and cussed, "Get out, Vanessa."

The usual, Vanessa thought. She gave him one last kiss before running out of the room.

He ripped off his necklace that Ashley had given him for their anniversary last year and slipped it in his gym bag. The guilt kept hitting at his head, worse than most of the times. He was supposed to just end it the next time he saw her. Instead he went and fucked her again. What the hell was wrong with him. He was a douche bag,

"Just stop, Zac. Stop thinking about it." he kept telling himself over and over again.

He hit his head against the lockers and groaned in frustration, he was getting himself worked up right before the date which scared the hell out of him.

Ashley sprayed the last bit of perfume on her body and smiled in the mirror, she was wearing a dark purple mini dress that tightened against her at all the right places. S he was so excited that she couldn't even stand it, she kept smiling the whole four hours it took her to get ready.

Zac knocked on her door, nervous, he couldn't stop shaking. After what just happened, that's what he mostly was thinking about. He kept trying and trying to stop thinking about it though and just enjoy the night he was about to have with his girlfriend. She opened the door and smiled, pulling him in to embrace him tightly.

"You look beautiful." he whispered into her ear.

"Thank you, baby." she blushed, "You look handsome. I'm so excited." She smiled wide, ear to ear.

He smiled back and replied, "Me too."

He leaned in and they began to kiss, the butterflies floated in her tummy as usual. She pulled away from his lips and opened her eyes, noticing a hickey on Zac's neck. Her heart started to ache as she knew for a fact that she hasn't sucked on his neck for a quite while. She widened her eyes as shock, horror, and hurt all wrapped into one were seen into them. Zac saw her face go from completely bright and happy to as if she just witnessed a horrid death. And at that moment, Zac knew something was wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

Zac didn't know quite what happened for her to start acting the way she did. He searched her eyes trying to figure it out but it was no luck. They were empty. He hesitantly grabbed her hand into his asking,"Ashley? What's wrong?"

Today couldn't get any worse than it already was after his plan to drop what he had with Vanessa failed. Ashley's whole world went completely black at that very moment. Her stomach twisted in knots as if any moment she would upchuck. Words could not explain how she was feeling. Zac had cheated on her and there was no denying it. There was clear evidence on his neck. She could feel the breathe sucked right out of her. As she was trying to catch her breath, tears start to well up in her eyes threatening to fall. Ashley fought to keep them in but couldn't anymore. Without a second thought, she pushed away Zac's hand. Her hand swung forcefully against his bare cheek.

Zac was taken aback by her sudden anger. He clasped his cheek with his hand trying to stop the stinging.

He shook his head,"What the hell Ashley!"

Ashley voiced raised a heightening peak as the tears flowed down her cheeks,"This is how you love me? By sleeping with someone else. Who is she?"

Zac's confusion of her emotional tirade now turned into shame. He had ruined her most prized day, his most prized day too. He just stood there not quite sure what to say to her. Ashley couldn't fathom that the guy she loved was now standing in front of her with no words, no explaination, no apoligizes. He was a coward.

"Your nothing but a disgrace right now. You come to pick me up on our anniversary.." She grabbed his face turning it.."With a fresh hickey on your neck and you cant even tell me who the whore is. I have no words or thoughts of why you would do this to me. You just pulled my whole world from beneath me. I have to show my face in school knowing everyone knows what you did to me. I feel like I no longer have anything to look forward to. I lost my boyfriend and my best friend. Do you know how that feels? Im sure you didnt think twice while you were fucking her!" The fire ignited even more inside of her her thoughts a ramble fighting to get out,"Who are you? You sure arent the guy that I fell in love with."

Zac still couldn't quite prosper what was happening, He heard every word from her mouth though and took it in, it was painful to see her hurt. He was speechless though, he always imagined the consequences of getting caught but he was gonna end things with Vanessa so that wouldn't happen. But before he could, there it was, happening. Zac opened his mouth to speak but lost the words, mumbling "I-I'm sorry, Ashley.. I didn't mean to."

Ashley's tears fell down faster and she raised her voice even louder, "Didn't mean to? How can you not mean to sleep with someone else? It wasn't an accident, the slut didn't rape you!" He was about to talk but she interrupted him placing her finger on his lips, "Save it!" Ashley spoke, "I don't wanna hear your lies or anything. The best you can do at this point is to leave me alone, don't ever talk to me again. And we are through!"

Zac shook his head furiously, his eyes beginning to water, "Ashley, no. I-I love you." he whispered.

She took a breath and whispered back, "No. If you loved me you wouldn't have done this to me." And with that last word she shoved Zac out of her house and slammed the door right in his face.

Ashley cried harder, the tears she couldn't control. She ran upstairs to her room and grabbed every single picture of her and Zac and ripped them to shreds, she was crying so hard that she could barely see. The tears in her eyes were blinding her, she literally had to feel around as if she was blind to find her bed. She plopped onto it and cried into her pillow, eventually falling asleep with messy hair, make up smeared all over her face and the dress she was planning to wear on there date.

Zac was however still in Ashley's driveway in his car, his heart was broken from all the hurt he caused her. He wished he could take it all back but he couldn't. He wanted to blame Vanessa but he knew it was just as much as his fault as it was hers. Three hours later he finally started his car and drove out of the driveway. He looked ahead at a bar and knew some beer would heal his pain so he stopped there. Zac looked around in his glove box for a fake ID he once made and successfully found it. He stepped out of his car and sighed as he entered the bar doors. People stared at him as he walked in, just the fact that he was underage was pretty obvious. "Can I get a beer?" he asked the bartender behind the table. "ID man." Zac quickly flashed it and the bartender asked no questions and handed him one then another and another. Soon enough hes had about seven beers, the pain was still there but most of it was gone.

A couple hours later after Zac had arrived at the bar, seven beers turned into a whole lot more. It was eleven o'clock. His heart still ached from the biggest mistake of his life. The alcohol was supposed to numb the pain but in reality it almost made it ten times bigger. It didnt make him forget anything. It made him remember every second of the incident. Her face, her feel, the pain in her eyes, her words. It would haunt him until the very end. He knew that he couldn't drive home so he called the one person who he could always rely on, Ashley. There was a huge chance that she wouldnt answer because of what she had said earlier but he was going to take a chance. _ashley spoke, "I don't wanna hear your lies or anything. The best thing you can do at this point is leave me alone, don't ever talk to me again. And we are through!" Zac shook his head, his eyes beginning to water, "Ashley, no. I-I love you." he whispered. She took a breath and whispered back, "No. If you loved me you wouldn't have done this to me."_ Zac jammed his hand into his pocket pulling out his phone. His fingers fumbled over the keypad trying to dial her number.

Ashley was knocked out from the moment she finally had finished crying. The mascara stains were still smeared across her face, her hair was matted against her sticky face and her dress was twisted around her body. Suddenly, a blaring sound of music blasted throughout her room. The ringtone that was playing was dedicated to only one person, Zac. Her eyes fluttered open slowly and the pain had resurfaced within her body. She reached her arm down into her purse grabbing her phone. Her eyes were swollen and she read blurry. She didnt want to answer it but no matter what, the pain was still going to be whether she talked to him or not.

She hit the answer call button, her voice scratchy from crying,"What do you want?" Zac was relieved when she had finally picked up. "I cant drive home. Im drunk. I need you to drive me home. Im drunk. Im at over the hill and I cant drive." zac said slurring his repeated words. Ashley shook her head with despair. She swallowed hard not knowing what to do. Should she go get him or should she let him go crash into a ditch. Crash into the ditch sounded perfectly good at the moment. Ashley sighed sitting up looking at herself across the room into her mirror and what a sight it was,"Ill be there in 20 minutes. No more drinks." She hung up the phone and got up. She went straight into the bathroom to wash all the makeup off her face, threw her hair up into a messy ponytail and undressed into a tee shirt with sweats.

As she got into the car, she sat there for several minutes. "What the hell am I doing? He just cheated on me, broke my heart, and ripped my life apart and Im going to help him get home. I should of told him to call his whore. No, I wouldnt do that. I dont want him near her. He' s probably going to run to her anyways. Im obviously not good enough for him. He's lucky hes drunk. Its the only reason im doing this." Ashley mumbled out as she put the car in drive and tears regained their surface down her face. This was the last Ashley would ever help him with anything and it was the last time Zac would be anywhere near her life except for passerby's during school.

The moment he got out of her car was it. The whole ride to his place was quiet, Zac tried to talk to Ashley but she just told him to shut up every time. His eye sight started to get blurry and he felt nauses, he wondered why just looking at Ashley was painful even with the alcohol in his system. Ashley parked in his drive way and he just stared at her, his pupils dilated. "Go." she ordered him.

Zac opened the door and nearly tripped on his way out, she didn't want him to get hurt no matter how much she hated him at the moment. She stepped out of her side of the car and went over to Zac, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. Tears ran down Zac's cheeks as she lead him to his house door, he knew it was it. He screwed it up, he wanted them to remain friends but there was nothing he could do about it. Ashley turned the knob but it was stuck. She kept trying to open it but the thought of it being locked never crossed her mind. She just wanted to get him in the house so she could leave. Finally, it popped into her mind and she looked under the mat for a spare key since he normally left it there but it was no where to be found. "Okay, your door is locked. Where is the key?" she asked, not making eye contact at all. "It's-it's in my uh.. my pocket." zac slurred. She sighed as she reached for the key in his back pocket, he was getting too much for ashley to handle.

She turned the knob once the key was in and the door successfully opened. "Can you.. help me in bed?" Zac asked once they were inside.

Ashley shook her head, "No. I've already done so much. Its way too painful to see you, Zac. I told you earlier im only helping you into the house, not your bed."

Zac opened his mouth to speak but he got so dizzy all of a sudden, his eyes rolled back and passed out on the floor. She gasped at first frantically bending down shaking him but then after a few moments she just calmed down, she couldn't overreact, she knew she shouldn't help him at all after what he had done. Ashley walked over to the kitchen table quietly and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and wrote down a note for him to wake up to. She took one last look at Zac as tears begin to run down her cheek, her heart was broken. She was living in her own personal hell. She stepped out of the door and she was out of his life.

The next morning Zac woke up with a banging headache and an upset stomach, he groaned at the sudden pain he was receiving. "Fucking alcohol" he whispered to himself. He noticed a note onto the table so he went over to it and picked up the note, reading it to himself. 'Zac, I love you I do. I took you home last night because you were drunk and called me for a ride home. The only reason I did it was because you werent capable. As I said before though, I'm done with you. Don't ever talk to me again. What you did killed me...' he couldn't read anymore, he crumpled the paper up and threw it away, still having no memory of what happened last night. He had no idea that was the last time she'd ever be near him.

**8 months later.**  
Eight months had passed since their disasterous anniversary. Eight months since she had found out who he was having sex with. Eight months since everyone knew her as the laughing stock of Derby High. Eight months that the pain hasn't gone away but eight months that their lives had changed. Ashley sat inside her car with her eyes closed taking a deep breath. It was another day at school where her returning nightmare hadn't seen to go away. They hadn't spoken for eight months. He tried with notes and texts, even trying to call her but they all got dismissed. Eventually after trying for three months, he stopped. She was serious on the matter and no matter how much she missed his every being, she wouldnt give in. She wasted three years of her life with him. Now he had her confined to this misery. A month ago he started to date Vanessa.

She shook her head miserably before stepping outside of her car. It was time for school and the matter being was that she was going to have to face him again for one last time. She never thought her last day of High school would be so amazing. She would never see Zac Efron in her life again.

She walked up the front steps to the school building, swinging the entrance door open and slipping inside. Most of the time she got her stuff unnoticed and other times her friends were right there. These were one of the days that she was noticed.

Miley trotted down the hall quickly linking her arm with Ashleys blabbering like a fool, "So today is one of the saddest days in my life! Im stuck here for one more year without you. This is going to miserable."

Ashley shook her head cocking an eye at her,"Dont say that. Your going to be fine without me here. You do have your other best friend who is going to be on the same trip called Senior year with you."

Miley rolled her eyes shaking her head,"Yes I know that I will but it wont be the same without you. You are older and your everything that we inspire to be."

Ashley found this to be hilarious. She bursted out into a fit of giggles,"Are you nuts? Everyone wants to be the laughing stock of the school and go from having everything you could dream of to nothing."

Miley's face dropped with a sudden hint of sadness for her. She knew that she was still not over it or him. She stopped standing in front of Ashley,"Hunny, your amazing. Just because one stupid little thing happened because of some idiotic douche bag doesnt mean your nothing."

Ashley sighed looking down at her feet,"Im fine." She looked back up at Miley with a forced bright smile across her lips,"I just like to remind you that I dont have anything inspiring. Im just a normal teenage girl ready to start her whole life. Im starting the internship at Crane industries next week.

Miley's eye brows furrowed,"Isnt that Zac's grandfathers company?" Ashley walked around Miley and headed straight for her locker. Miley didn't stay behind for to long before quickly regaining speed on her,"Ashley! Answer my question."

Ashley opened her locker getting her first class materials,"Yes it Zac's grandfathers company but he doesnt work there and wont be anywhere near there. Hes not into fashion or buisness. Crane industries has different branches for almost anything. Im not going to be anywhere near him. Hes going away to college to be a lawyer anyway remember?"

Miley couldn't believe after all the crying, and nightmares she was possibly putting herself into a situation where she could be slapped in the face by his presence. Ashley had her materials in hand slamming the locker shut,"Miley, Im a big girl. I know what I want out of life and fashion is it. Its getting my foot in the door with a world wide company." The first bell rang buzzing throughout the whole school,"I have to go but Ill see you at lunch alright."

Miley sighed just keeping her opinion to herself,"Ill see you there. Its going to be our last. Wouldnt miss it for the world or the drama that might intoe."

Ashley grinned at her younger naive friend,"You gotta stop being a sucker for drama before you get yourself mixed into a situation you might not get out of."

With that Ashley turned around on her heels taking off for math class. Sitting in her desk, Ashley was focused as shes ever been in math class. Afterall she was graduating tomorrow, she couldn't help but be focused. Over the eight months, shes been trying to focus on other things to keep her mind off of him. Her eyes were looking down at her binder when the door was being pushed open, she couldn't make out who it was since nobody was ever absent, everyone was in the classroom at the moment. Ashley looked up from her binder and saw him, she bit her lip so those random tears wouldn't flow down her cheeks. Every sight of him makes her want to cry and the pain of that night comes back. She would usually push all her emotions way down deep but it was these times unnoticed that it would hit her. "Hey, Mrs. Smith told me that I could come in here because her classroom is pretty packed and I offered to switch classes for the hour." Zac informed the math teacher and the teacher agreed to it, "Sit down next to miss tisdale over there." he told Zac.

Ashley noticed Zac's expression changed from happy to frightened. He slowly sat in his chair next to Ashley and she didn't say a word to him as she tried not to look at him. The last day of school was supposed to be a little relaxing for her but it wasn't, it was terrible to have him come in, she told herself over and over that she refused to look at him. A note was crumbled up and thrown on her desk from Zac, she dared to open the note to see what it said, hoping it wasn't some apology, that was the last thing she wanted. She opened the note anyways and to herself she read, 'so I heard you were studying at my grandfathers company this fall as an internship?'

she sighed, not bothering to write back. Ashley stood up grabbing her books and taking her purse with her and she stood in front of the teachers desk. "May I use the bathroom?" she asked him which he replied yes. She smiled fakely then walked towards the door, throwing the note in the trash before leaving. Running down the hall, Ashley began to cry and cry hard. She slammed the door shut when she entered the bathroom. Holding her breath to stop the crying for a moment, she kneeled down and looked under every stall to see if another girl was in there. Ashley sat against the door and cried harder, this was definitely not a good day for her. Just the thought of Zac being near her again made her this way and now that he was, it was worst. Why would be bother to even know anything about her life after all this time of no longer trying. "Why.. why me?" she whispered to herself, breathing a little heavy. She finally put herself together and stood up, swinging her backpack over her shoulder. With one last deep breath, she fixed her hair and left the bathroom, not even bothering to go back to class. Once again she told herself,"Im done with him. Im just done. Ashley decided to leave the school building and go home early, luckily no teachers saw.


	3. Chapter 3

**Three Years Later**

Ashley had her favorite drink in the whole wide world glued to her hand. Ever since she had one sip of a mint chocolate chip frapp from one of the greatest coffee giants Starbucks, she would never cherish another drink like she did this one. Ashley rushed into Crane industries as fast as her petite tanned legs would let her while wearing 5 inch stiletto's. She knew that today was going to be an epic and sad day all mixed into one.

The biggest headline to hit the small new england town; Allistar Crane dies at 82. She couldn't believe that it had happened. _Ashley was sitting inside her small cozy apartment delicately eating the chocolate covered strawberries her mother had dropped off from a family party. She was never able to make time to attend such gatherings. Being head of the boutique was alot buiser than she had ever expected. The remote stranded on top of her small wooden table, Ashley leaned forward from the couching reaching for it. She clicked the tv on and there it was. Breaking news, Matriarch of Crane Industries passes away. _

Finally making into her office several of her coworkers were already working at their desks, burying themselves in the work that needed to be done. Heer assistant was waiting patiently outside her Office door. Molly Mitchell, a young girl with big dreams just like she had._ If only I had someone to hire me while I was still in high school to learn the ropes. _

Ashley spoke while walking into her office,"So whats on the agenda today? I know we have several wedding dress fittings and a couple new designs to be showed."

Molly placed several folders of the clients with a snyopsis of the day,"You got it right Ms. Tisdale. Thats all thats on the agenda today except you will be meeting with the new boss. He should be arriving in about 15 minutes."

Ashley ears perked,"Hes coming here in 15 minutes for a meeting? I didn't know that the family would already point someone to the position."

Molly however got a sudden feeling in her stomach. The vibe wasn't good at all. She nodded her head answering her boss,"Certainly, they have. Mr. Zac Efron was inherited this giant mogul of a buisness. Its been ringing all over the office especially since he had to suddenly leave his job at the Brooks and Hires Firm. He want's to meet with all the department Heads."

Ashley's heart skipped a beat when that name fluttered across the room. What the hell was that? Its been 3 years and ive dated plently of other good looking men. I should want to shune his name but ive grown up and forgiven past mistakes. Every girl gets cheated on in their life. Its just part of the dating world. Not everyone could be faithful. It was just the thought of seeing him again that made her the happiest. Molly stood there watching Ashley blank out and she couldnt help but let out a small giggle.

Ashley heard the giggle, her eyes shot up at her,"What's so funny?"

Molly smiled softly,"You were just staring out into space with this goofy yet complicated smile on your face. Where are your thoughts?"

Ashley licked her lips contemplating whether to tell her or not. Honesty was a big rule between the two so as Molly shared about her life, it was just as fair that she did. "In high school, I dated Zac but it ended really badly. I havent seen or talked to him for about 3 years in counting. I know nothing about that man who's going to walk into the door. Im almost happy to learn how far he's come in life but then again im not sure of what hassle its going to bring."

Molly took a seat in one of the chairs placed in front of Ashley's desk,"I wouldn't be to worried about it. He's a real sweet man from what I've heard. Hes sharp in the courtroom and just as sharp when it comes to the buisness of this company. Apparently, Allistar was training him for the past year and he's picked up quick. Personal life, He's been married for about a year now."

Ashley pursed her lips together taking everything in. Molly sure was a sponge for information. She was intrigued by all this. She knew that Zac was always the family type. He wanted that whole life of a cozy house with a wife and couple little kids running around. She just wanted to know who the lucky women was. Ashley questioned Molly,"Who's his wife?"

Molly sat back crossing her legs,"I can't remember who her name exactly. Along the lines of Valerie or Vanessa. Something close to it but Jenny say's shes a real bitch. She's to engrossed into her own career to actually be a good wife to him. She loves him but shes always nagging about why he had never actually pursued his basketball career. Publicists can be so pushy."

Ashley eye's widened in shock. He stuttered out,"I..you..he actually ma-married her?"

Molly stared at her,"Yeah why wouldn't he have married her?"

There was a strong firm knock on Ashley's door. Both Ashley and Molly jumped as it scared them.

Ashley spoke loudly,"Your free to come in!"

The door knob turned and walked in no other than the man itself. Zac's eyes immediately enlarged when he saw the women who was sitting before him,"Ashley Tisdale? No kidding! Its been way to long and I still had no clue you actually worked here."

Ashley stood up from her seat extending her hand out,"I know! Its really good to see you again. I never knew that you would be the one to take over the company after he passed. I more thought that your uncle would have or even your father."

Molly took this chance to quietly slip out of Ashley's office and get back to organizing the days ahead.

Zac shook her hand grinning,"Nope. I was the one he trusted with all his heart. God bless, the old bastard. Being a lawyer is so thrilling. Taking it by the head and totally turning everyone on their ass when attacking. Im going to miss doing it everyday. I got a new chapter ahead of me though. So how how are you?"

Ashley kept shaking his hand just listening to his voice. God was his voice amazing. It had gotten deeper, he had gotten taller and he still had those damn dimples that could make you melt within seconds.

Ashley smiled awkwardly taking her hand away,"Ive heard. Oh you know me, always keeping busy. I havent changed from that perfectionism trait. Ive been working here since your Allistar gave me the internship. He was a great man, im sorry for your loss."

Zac noticed that little sparkle in her eye while talking about herself. She still had that damn charisma and same old pride in everything she ever did. He felt a little wierd because of the past. It was such a forceful way to end things but she had said it and inforced it. He was happy though because he wouldn't have the marriage he does today. Something he was totally proud and greatful for. "Its alright. I was close to him and he was a great man. He wouldnt want us all sulking over him hitting the hay. So you worked your way up from the ground. Good for you. You always did have a sense of for this stuff. I never had a doubt about you making it in this expertise."

Ashley laughed,"Im sure you did. So your here meeting me for what reason?"

Zac took her questioning very dominanting,"You like to get straight to the point I see. Not even up for getting to know an old friend? Damn, thats going to have to change. As boss, i want a lunch meeting with you asap to catch up. Now to buisness, Im going to be keeping the rules just as before. I expect the same respect that I give you and Ill be doing routinely checks to make sure shipments, sales and clientele are building. Understood?"

Ashley was keen on what this man wanted and as his employer was going to give him exactly that,"Of course. Ill have Molly set up an available date soon, and I'll have excel sheets set with all the information. Every two weeks, I'll have the papers done, organized and placed on your desk."

Zac nodded his head in agreement,"That's what I like to hear."

He was looking forward to this lunch with her and he couldn't have asked for anyone better for this position from hearing the dead set tone in her voice. That voice was very calm and soothing much different from the viciousness he had heard last. He stood up from the office chair,"I have more meetings with the department head's to get to. It was really nice seeing you again. Keep doing a good job with everything and we'll have no problems. Have a nice rest of the day Ashley."

She grinned folding her hands resting them onto her desk,"you have my word that you'll have only the best. You have a good day as well."

With that last word, Zac nodded really quick before exiting her office. Ashley watched Zac walk out of her office and she was more surprised at the fact that she was happy to see him, she was thinking that if she saw him again one day that she would literally do something horrible that would cause her to be sentenced life in prison but she was so smiley to see him, almost like the old times. Suddenly, she began to day dream about all of the old times before the cheating, her heart began to beat fast when thinking about every passionate kiss they shared or every gift zac has spoiled her with. Hearing a loud tapping noise from the next office, she snapped out of her day dream, thinking to herself, _'Now why the hell am I getting butterflies thinking about the old times? I'm over him._.' she sighed.

A few days had passed by and the lunch meeting was set for today. The time was getting closer and closer. Part of her was looking forward to it while the other part wasn't sure if it was such a good idea, she had no choice but to work with Zac though, she just wanted it to be strictly business. Knocking filled the room and while looking the other way she shouted "Come in!".

The man she has been thinking about non stop walked in with a huge smile on his face, he was looking forward to this. "Ms. Tisdale, you ready for lunch?"

Ashley turned around and giggled, "Just because you are my boss, Zac doesn't mean you have to call me that."

He smiled, "I know, its just more fun." He laughed and ashley laughed along with him. "You ready?"

Ashley nodded and walked towards the door as Zac opened it up for her like a good gentlemen should, "Thanks." she said as she smiled.

The whole ride to the restaurant Zac couldn't help but think about how beautiful she was, and how age just has been kind to her. Her big brown eyes shined just like they did three years ago, her smile was just as warm and welcoming and her petite body was a big plus as well. They both stepped inside the restaurant and Zac pulled the chair out for Ashley and she smiled, sitting onto it.

"You are extremely nice for being my boss and all." she casually said.

Zac laughed again, "Well.. we have a past and I just want us to come off on the right foot." he looked at her and she smiled, she always smiles around him, even three years later.

"Let me be honest with you, I'd rather catch up rather than talk business with you, Ashley." Zac informed her.

She looked over at him from the menu and flashed a half smile, hoping that the lunch meeting wouldn't end with her being upset from the 'catching up'.

"So, how have you been?" he asked the beautiful brunette in front of him.

"Fine. Busy." she was lost for words, again like old days.

"Oh well me too. I'm married now, you know. Have been for a bit." he answered to her with no intent to get her upset.

Ashleys heart dropped from hearing that but she played it off by just smiling continuously.

Zac was feeling a little uncomfortable that Ashley wasn't saying much, he just wanted to be friends again but he was now seeing that it might a lot harder than he expected. "Well.. I hope you are happy in life with whatever your doing."

Ashley knew she was kinda lying, she still kinda had the mind of a teenager, still wanting the so-called scum she dated to hurt in pain and not be happy, but she was grown and the past is the past. "Thank you very much. I am really happy.."

He looked into her eyes and suddenly something happened to him, his heart was beating fast just like the first time he saw her, he couldn't shake these little subtle feelings off as much as he needed to. Ashley looked right back into Zac's crystal clear blue eyes and had the same kind of feeling as well.

Lunch continued going on with a few awkward moments then some great moments, the conversation just flowed.

"Oh shit!," Ashley said, looking at her watch. "I have another meeting to get to."

Zac nodded knowing that just because they were having a decent time, there was still work to attend to, "I think its gonna be a thrill to be your boss considering how driven you are to get to this thing."

Ashley giggled, "Thanks."

Zac stood up from his chair and Ashley followed him out of the restaurant. "Do you want a ride back instead of grabbing a cab, I don't mind."

Ashley shook her head, "I'll just grab a cab again, thanks anyways."

Zac walked over to Ashley and squeezed her tightly in a big hug then kissed her cheek before leaving. Butterflies flew in Ashley's stomach as she felt his soft lips against her cheek, she even blushed once he wasn't looking. Then she was confused, butterflies? For an ex boyfriend? She prayed to god she wasn't gonna get those type of feelings again, hes married.

Since the lunch date things went back to normal per say. Work used to be the best place that there was to be but now that Zac was boss it had gotten toxic almost and it hasn't even been a week yet. He was very involved with all the departments especially hers. She didn't quite understand why but he would always be casually coming in and out. She wasn't exactly complaining but then again she was. Zac was a great man that she knew he always had it in him to be but since high school he was tarnished in her eyes. She had an underlying feeling that he was trying to make up for the awkward lunch which was in most part her fault.

Ashley sat at her desk zoning completely out as she had been lately. She was supposed to be finishing her excel sheets for 3 when he wanted them but she couldn't concentrate. She just kept thinking about those damn butterflies."You just had to start floating around and make me feel like a child again? Are you trying to make me feel stupid because if you are, its working. He's married and its not like hes interested in more than a simple friendship like old times. Why can't you just agree and do that for him_." _

Ashley's conscious started to argue with her; a hot devil version of herself sitting in the chair infront of her _ 'Oh I dont know maybe because he ripped your heart into a million pieces and he doesn't deserve it.' _

Ashley's jaw slightly dropped open,"But people make mistakes all the time. High school relationships dont last forever. Its a proven fact."

Devil of death crossed her legs leaning back into the chair,'_who you trying to make believe that. You or You? Give him a piece of your mind. Tell him how you truly feel about Vageyhoe. He was a backstabbing bitch of a boyfriend!' _

Ashley shook her head trying to turn her focus on the excel spreadsheet pulled up onto her computer screen,"Yeah how about no! Would you please go away now. I have work to do before he gets here. He may be an ex boyfriend but he still is my boss and I like my job."

Devil of death smirked,'_I dont go anywhere until you figure out what has to be done.' _

Ashley arched her eyebrow,"What do you mean 'what has to be done'?"

Devil of death laughed,_'Tough luck hunny, its up to you on your own.' _

Before Ashley could get another word in the honory guest of the conversation strolled in,"Oh hey.."

Zac flashed his million dollar smile,"Hey. I know im a little early but I was hoping you were done with those excel sheets. My assistant has to leave early and I wanted her to file them so all the department files were organized for me."

Ashley wished she could say yes but she couldn't,"Im sorry. Im trying to finish them up right now."

Zac waved his hand slightly,"Ah dont worry about it. Ill just stick around until its done."

Devil of death was still sitting right in the view of Ashley laughing,'_HA-HA told you so. Tell him. Tell him. Tell him.' _

Ashley glared at the seat infront of her and when Zac laughed when he caught it,"What has the poor chair ever done to you? Trying to slipt it with your invisible eye rays."

Ashley laughed awkwardly,"Yeah, thats it alright."

Zac nodded on the way to seating himself. Ashley quickly yelled,"No dont!"

Zac straightened stiffly as he was startled,"Why can't I sit there?"

Devil of Death laughed some more blowing Ashley a kiss before disappearing,'_Dont worry. Ill be back if you dont tell him.'_

Ashley felt her cheeks turn red with embarrassment,"Im sorry. I just thought..you know what? Nevermind. You can sit."

Zac looked at her strangely,"Okay?"

This wasn't normal for her to be acting like this. Unless thats how she has changed and now acts. Maybe it was him being there that bothered her.

He decided to take things out of context,"Ashley, May I ask you something?"

Ashley hated the sound of that. It was always something horrible that followed words like that. She nodded,"Sure, spit it out."

Zac sighed not really know how to word it but he said it as best as he could,"Do you have a problem with me being here? Not as in your boss but as me trying to be your friend?"

Ashley was taken aback from the question. She hadn't expected anything close to it but again words like just made my point; _HORRIBLE_. She knew it.

He could still read her like the book she was. He could tell right off the bat after the words escaped his mouth that he had hit the nail on the head,"Dont answer that. Ill be back in 10 minutes. I expect it to be done."

Zac stood up from his seat but Ashley interrupted him,"Its going to take me atleast another 20 minutes and why didn't you want me to answer it?"

Zac looked at her,"By hesitation it automatically points to yes. Im a lawyer, I learn the tricks."

Ashley sighed shaking her head,"No thats not true!"

Zac licked his dry lips,"Could of fooled me. I thought that maybe, just maybe by now you would be over it. It was high school and we were dumb. I wanted to be friends again especially now that your my employee."

Ashley eyes narrowed,"Thats it! Im your employee. Its supposed to be buisness only."

"Then how come you agreed to lunch and I even told you my intentions." he quizzically asked.

Ashley lied,"Thats before I found out you married the whore!"

Zac couldn't believe that she was still bitter,"You dont even know her anymore! You have never known her."

Ashley laughed sarcastically,"Oh because that was my dream. To become best friends with the girl who slept with my boyfriend. Congratuations Ashley, you just won a fantastic prize!"

Zac shook his head at her,"I married her because I fell in love with her. If you just saw the side of her that I did then you would have a new outlook."

Ashley shook her head furiously,"Why so I can be more jealous and disrupt Miss Vadgehoes happy family home? I dont think so!"

Zac couldn't help but laugh and be honestly angry with her,"Vadgehoe? Are you fucking kidding me Ashley? What are you 6? Dont say shit about my wife when you dont know her. God, I thought we could be friends like I said and yet again you want nothing from me. Why can't you just forgive me?"

Ashley looked away from him,"Im being foolish and because yeah it was a long time ago but you know Ill always love you. I just can't and will never understand why you would be able to trust, love and marry her in the end when you know what kind of girl she is. I mean for crying out loud, if she was able to get you to sleep with her who else would she be able to do!"

Zac sighed harshly,"She would never do that to me."

Ashley shrugged her shoulders,"Never say never because I did and you proved me wrong. Really wrong. I would like to be your friend but there are alot of things we have yet to discuss and fix."

Zac sat back down in the seat,"Then lets do it right now."

"No this is work hours and I dont have time because you want these spreadsheets done." she answered sternly.

Zac nodded,"True. Dinner tomorrow at 6?" Ashley sighed deeply placing a small smile on her face,"That would be nice."

It was wierd how fast it got heated and how fast it had died. It was how her and Zac's arguments had always been. She stopped her thoughts or atleast tried to. There was no point in thinking about the past when it had no future.


End file.
